1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a showcase, particularly to an LED illuminating showcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, an conventional showcase usually has a transparent shell 12 on a seat 11 to cover and prevent damages to a displayed item 13.
With reference to FIG. 2, lighting is often used to enhance display effects. Taiwanese Patent No. M289114 discloses another conventional showcase with a projecting lamp 14 attached to a backboard 16 and above a displayed item 15. A visible lamp structure not only negatively affects the aesthetic appeal, but also shifts the focus from the displayed item 15.